The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Trolling motors typically comprise a control unit at an upper end, which is connected to a shaft; an electric motor disposed at a bottom end of the shaft and sealed within a watertight compartment for rotation of a propshaft; and a propeller fitted onto the end of the propshaft. Trolling motors are conventionally positioned only at the bow or stern of the boat. When not in use, the motor and propeller are stowed in a position such that the shaft is generally parallel to the water surface. When in use, the motor and propeller are below the surface of the water and the shaft is generally perpendicular to the water surface. Once disposed within the water, operators control the trolling motor via the control unit, which may allow the operator to trolling motor in one or more of the following modes: by hand using a tiller, by foot using a foot pedal, remotely using a wireless control system, or steerably using the driving wheel of the boat. These control mechanisms each have their own limitations in accuracy and precision of position of the rotating propeller shaft and speed control. The limited positions for the trolling motor (i.e. only parallel to the water surface or perpendicular to the water surface) may not provide adequate flexibility for positioning the shaft relative to the water surface.
There is a desire to provide a trolling motor with enhanced control flexibility and with additional positions relative to the water surface. Moreover, there is a desire for a trolling motor capable of being mounted on the port or starboard sides of the boat, as well as (or in the alternative to) mounting the motor on the stern or bow.